


How did Master Fu get the miraculous into Adriens room?

by Zyrocs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: its the mcfreaking title
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> huuuuuh

How did Master Fu get the Black Cat Miraculous into Adrien's room?

There is two ways

  1. He used Wayzz or his powers
  2. He used Kaalki



If he used Wayzz, then yeah, I'm not surprised. However, Gabriel is _literally a famous fashion designer **billionaire**_ and has a hot teenage model son. If there was any way to get into the mansion, you best be assured that crazy fangirls are going to kidnap Adrien. I think it's a safe bet to say he has security cameras.

Which brings us to our second point. Kwamis can't be seen on camera. However, inanimate objects being _carried by_ kwami can. Basically, Nathalie watches the security camera feeds and sees the literal _floating box,_ and will probably show it to Gabriel, as floating boxes are not normal. He would basically see the symbol on it, and be like 'Hey, that looks like the symbol on my book. But that doesn't mean anything, lulz', and then promptly fucks off. But then, during Gorizilla, when he thinks Adrien is Chat Noir, He's like 'Oh yeah, I remember that box. That looked like the symbol on my book. Wait. The book is on miraculli. And kwamis float. And _kwamis can't be seen on camera._ And _the box was floating._

He then has a mid-life crisis

The second option is Voyage. 

That's pretty self-explainitory


	2. Who controlled the sentimonster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel cause i like to write flaming trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the burn

So, during Feast.

We learn a few things.

  1. We learn sentimonsters exist(heroes day doesn't count)
  2. Sentimonsters cannot be destroyed unless they are cataclysmed or dispelled(feast jumped into lava)
  3. Sentimonsters are immortal
  4. Sentimonsers can be akumatized



That's what we learned in Feast. 

Now, the million-dollar question. _Who controlled the sentimonster?_

We know that, if Hawkmoth wants to, he can take control of the human the akuma is possessing. Granted, it's tiring, but it works. He can also cause pain in them(as referenced in 'Chat Blanc' and 'Miraculer'), but since we didn't know, that(the pain) will not be relevant to this fic.

If he controls the akuma, he controls the akuma-possesing vessel. Case Closed.

However, this is a sentimonster. It's (might) controlled by Mayura. 

She doesn't have the amok that controls the sentimonster, but she can kill it.

You know that part in the OverSimplified that's like 'WAIT A MINUTE. that power is mine.' power struggle between the pope and emperor? It's like that but they are being agreeable and none of them are touching the power.

But since Hawkmoth basically controls Mayura, it's controlled by Hawkmoth

If it were someone else, then the Peacock holder would control it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you smelly ashes  
> also future info is not relevant but if you want to see a fic where future references are used hmu  
> i should also probably clarify i don't use spellcheck and its unedited

**Author's Note:**

> this is pob the longest fanfic ive ever written as of September 2nd


End file.
